Homework
"Homework" is the fourth chapter of Wayside School is Falling Down. Synopsis Mac tells his classmates about a time he lost his sock. Plot This chapter opens with Mrs. Jewls teaching the kids in her class about decimals. Mac quickly raises his hand, but Mrs. Jewls doesn't want to call on him, so she calls on Jenny instead. Jenny tells Mrs. Jewls that Mac has his hand raised. Mrs. Jewls calls on Mac, who begins talking about how he couldn't find his socks anywhere that morning. Mrs. Jewls claims that's interesting, but questions what it has to do with decimals. Mac claims it's because he could only find half his socks. Mrs. Jewls decides to call on someone else, and calls on John, who asks if Mac looked under his bed. Mac said that was one of the first places he looked, but it wasn't there. Ron then asks if Mac checked the dirty clothes, but Mac claims it wasn't there either. Bebe asks if his dog took it, but Mac mentions his dog doesn't wear socks. Allison asks if Mac could wear a different sock, even if it didn't match, but Mac notes that then he'd be wearing mismatching socks for the rest of his life, and he couldn't deal with that. Mrs. Jewls tries to get the class back on the topic of decimals, and calls on Stephen. Stephen talks about a time when his mom waxed the floor and he could slide around on his socks, until he accidentally knocked over a plate, causing it to crash on the floor. Mac asks what this has to do with his socks. Stephen shrugs. Leslie asks if Mac ever found his other sock, and he claims he found it in the refrigerator, questioning how it got there. Nobody knows. Mac proceeds to climb up on his desk and show off his socks. He proceeds to mention how he made up a song while looking for his socks, and proceeds to sing it. As the bell rings for recess, Mrs. Jewls notes that she'll have to hand out the day's assignment as homework because they couldn't finish it. Later that day, Mrs. Jewls is teaching about dinosaurs when Mac raises his hand again. Mrs. Jewls calls on Myron, who tells Mrs. Jewls that Mac has his hand raised. Mac proceeds to talk about one time his uncle grew a huge watermelon. Mrs. Jewls questions what it has to do with dinosaurs, and Mac mentions that it's likely the kind of food the dinosaurs would eat. D.J. questions if Mac could eat it, and Mac notes he couldn't eat all of it, because it was too big. He also warns the class about eating the seeds, or else they might grow a watermelon in their stomach. He mentions a time a lady swallowed a seed and everyone thought she was pregnant, but she actually just had a watermelon. Joy asks if it was a boy or a girl, and the class laughs. Later that day, Mac meets up with his girlfriend Nancy. Nancy offers to carry Mac's books from all the work that he couldn't finish in class that became homework instead. Mac claims it's unfair that Mrs. Jewls assigns more homework than anyone else in the school. Characters *Mrs. Jewls *Mac *Jenny *John *Ron *Bebe Gunn *Allison *Stephen *Stephen's mother (mentioned, debut) *Leslie *Maurecia *Rondi *Myron *Mac's uncle (mentioned, debut) *D.J. *Joy *Nancy Trivia *This chapter reveals that Nancy is Mac's girlfriend. Gallery Homework 1989.jpg|Joel Schick illustration Homework 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Foreign editions Homework Illustration.jpg|Peter Allen illustration (UK) Homework Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura illustration (Japan) Category:Wayside School is Falling Down chapters Category:Book chapters